


Assuming Direct Control

by Noblehunter



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart is just extra thirsty for cock, BartKon happening offscreen, Bottom!Bart, Creative use of the Blue Beetle Suit, Human/Human/Scarab Threesome, Jericho/Jaime is just light flirting, M/M, Other, Poly!Bart, Sloppy Seconds, Top!Khaji-Da, top!jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblehunter/pseuds/Noblehunter
Summary: Jaime has a crush on Bart. Bart has had a bad day and just wants to get laid (again). Khaji-Da just wants to help. Everyone has an excellent time.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen/Khaji Da/Jaime Reyes, Jaime Reyes/Joseph Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Assuming Direct Control

**Author's Note:**

> I did write up the BartKon that precedes this fic but my phone ate it. So you just get the BluePulse of episode of Bart fucking a variety of Titans.
> 
> Thanks to my beta for the assist! All remaining errors are mine.

As Jaime Reyes landed inside the Titans Tower, he told Khaji-Da, the alien intelligence that lived in his suit, to retract his face mask. The helmet with its scanners and other forms of enhanced vision was amazing but, it was good time to finally take it off. He still relished the first brush of fresh air on his face.

**Your efficiency was quite admirable today,** Khaji-Da said in the back of Jaime's mind.

_ Thanks, _ Jaime thought back, _ but what do you want? _

**Am I not permitted to compliment you without wanting something?**

_ You are, but you never do. Your manipulation skills still need work. _

**Acknowledged. Can you reconsider my proposal about pursuing relationships with other Titans?**

Jaime shook himself free of the conversation when he saw the others looking at him curiously. Robin seemed distracted by something on his gauntlet, so at least all eyes weren't on him. Jaime waved them off. You'd think they'd be used to him zoning out by now. At least he wasn't talking to Khaji-Da out loud anymore. 

[After action report?] Jericho signed. He was staring intently at Jaime though he glanced away when he saw Jaime noticed. 

[Something like that.] Jaime had to let Khaji-Da take control of his hands and arms to sign but it felt more respectful than just talking even though Jericho was mute, not deaf.

[Do you want to go get a coffee?] Now Jericho was looking solidly over Jaime’s left shoulder. 

**Acceptance strongly recommended,** Khaji-Da butted in. 

Was Jericho asking him on a date? That was ridiculous, Jericho was one of Nightwing’s friends. He was younger than the original Titans but still had better people to date than Jaime. So the coffee was probably just as friends. Even if Khaji-Da was a little nuts about having a relationship with another Titan, being better friends with them was a good idea. A friendly outing would be okay. Besides, if he went on a date with Jericho, he probably wouldn't get a date with Bart...

A flurry of motion from Jericho interrupted Jaime's indecision. [Asking for permission?] There was a twist to his fingers that made the statement a joke but he looked worried. 

Khaji-Da made such good cover for his indecision. He was about to finally answer that he'd be happy to get coffee with Jericho, when Robin cut in. 

"Sorry to interrupt," Robin said. "Blue, could you stop in to tell Kon to come see me on the way to your room? He's not answering his comm." 

"Yeah, sure," Jaime said, a little thrown by the change in subject. [I'll text you when I've changed.]

[Sure thing!] Jericho smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Jaime did not need Khaji-Da to keep him from swooning. It wasn't a date. They were just hanging out. No need to get nervous about potential romantic feelings. It's not like Jericho was Bart. He would swoon if he was going on a date with Bart.

**I see you are following my advice, Jaime Reyes,** Khaji-Da said.  **A date with Jericho will do a great deal to increase your status among the Titans.**

_ That's not why we go on dates, _ Jaime thought back.  _ Not that this is a date.  _ He headed for the elevator up to the rooms. As nice as a smiling Jericho was, it was better to cut short the opportunities to make an idiot of himself.

**Coffee is a date,** Khaji-Da insisted.  **The Jericho Wilson was showing all the signs of romantic interest.**

_ Fine, but if it is a date, then you keep quiet, that's the rule.  _ Jaime punched the button for his floor. 

**Acknowledged. Do you require instruction on date protocols?**

_ Dios mio, no. _

The elevator dinged to announced it had reached Jaime's floor. He'd just stop in to wake Kon up and then go freak out for a little in his room before texting Jericho. Piece of cake. He hoped Kon wasn't too upset about being woken up. He really preferred to stay on good terms with everyone. 

Jaime knocked on Kon's door. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. It was so awkward. What if Kon didn't wake up? For a guy with superhearing, he could be a very heavy sleeper. He was considering knocking again when the door finally opened. Kon looked mussed and he looked blankly at Jaime. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What's up?" Kon asked. 

"Uh, Robin wanted you to go see him," Jaime said. "You weren't answering your comm."

Kon looked over his shoulder. "I was busy. Just give us a second." Kon closed the door. 

Us? Was someone in there with Kon? Jaime blushed again. He hoped he hadn't interrupted anything. 

**Analysis of audio indicates that the Bart Allen is present in Kon-El's room,** Khaji-Da added. 

Well, that was something he didn't need to know. He swallowed hard against the rush of disappointment. It had been a stupid crush anyways. Of course Bart would be with Kon. Bart was pure sunshine and happiness, of course he'd end up with someone like Superboy. Jaime had just been fooling himself. 

The door opened again. "Do you want to come in?" Kon asked.

"Yes," Khaji-Da said for Jaime.

"No," Jaime said, taking back control of his voice. "What?"

**This is an opportunity for increased status.**

_ What?  _

**There is a eighty-seven percent probability that you are being invited to partake in sexual intercourse with either the Bart Allen or the Kon-El.**

"Which one is it?" Kon said. "You don't have to but Bart wants to ask you something."

**Ninety-four percent.**

_ Shut it. _

“Yeah, I guess.” Jaime silently cursed Khaji-Da for giving him hope and encouraging him. 

Kon stepped back and opened the door. Jaime’s eyes widened as he noticed Kon was naked. He couldn’t help staring at Kon. He took in Kon’s chiselled calves and thick thighs. Kon’s penis dangled from a thick patch of pubic hair, glistening and flaccid. His abs were ridiculously well-defined and Jaime was sure they were a product of Kon’s powers. Kon’s pecs were hidden by his crossed arms, heavily muscled and enticing. 

“Having fun?” Kon smirked at Jaime. 

Jaime blushed. He was about to apologize but he noticed Kon’s flirtatious stance. He’d wanted to be looked at. 

“Yeah, but you should probably get dressed before you go see Robin.” Jaime let himself be a little proud of how firm his voice was. He went into Kon’s room. 

When the smell of sex hit him, Jaime became acutely aware he was technically naked under his suit. That was true of any clothing but underwear and pants felt more substantial. The suit was only as thick as it needed to be. It could vanish at a thought. Usually, Khaji-Da made clothes for him but the suit felt too ephemeral for the circumstances. 

Jaime’s arousal piqued by Kon’s nudity hit the roof when he saw Bart lying in Kon’s bed. The speedster was naked. Jaime got hard in an instant. He’d never had an erection in his suit before. The suit stretched around him and he sensed that it had thickened to hide his erection from view. It wasn’t like straining against his underwear. There was just gentle pressure, as if he was being cupped and held. He realized his cock was pressing into Khaji-Da. The intimacy of it distracted him from the surreality of the situation.

**Excellent, you are preparing for intercourse,** Khaji-Da said with an odd note to his silent voice,  **and... it is very intriguing. We should investigate further when opportunity permits.**

Jaime recognized this could be trouble but put it aside to stare at Bart who was lying on his front with his legs slightly spread. Bart wasn’t tall but every inch of him was muscle. His compact power was way hotter than Kon’s extravagant physique. He shook himself free of his distractions. He was such a flake. 

“You wanted to ask me something?” he asked, his mouth dry. 

Bart’s head was turned towards him; his hair disheveled but his eyes were bright and searching. His mouth blurred and Jaime had to wait for Khaji-Da to parse it.

“Okay, I realize this is moving a little fast even for me but I had a rough day and I want to skip ahead to the part where we fuck and I get you on top of me. So do you want to fuck me? What about Khaji-Da? Does he care about sex or will he just watch? That sounds really kinky so I hope you’re into it.” 

“I just finished fucking Bart,” Kon said, “if that helps you decide or matters.” He was grabbing his clothes and putting them on. 

**Accept immediately. This will be both beneficial and intensely pleasurable.**

_ I don’t know if I can just walk over there and fuck him.  _

**Then let me do it.**

_ ¡Madre de Dios, Khaji-Da! That’s the same thing. _

“I know it’s a lot,” Bart said. “And if you just want to get coffee or something that’s crash, too.”

“I’m having coffee with Jericho, later,” said Jaime because his brain was currently set on dumb. 

**That was a sub-optimal response.**

A palatable feeling of disappointment filled the room. Kon glared as he pulled his shirt on. The crushed look on Bart’s face almost broke Jaime’s heart. 

“I’m not saying no,” Jaime stammered. “It’s just a lot to take in.” 

“If you say so.” Bart turned away from him but he didn’t cover up. 

“Don’t play around with him,” Kon said as he passed Jaime. He gripped Jaime’s shoulder so hard the suit creaked. “Make up your mind and stick to it.”

_ Fuck, what do I do? _ Jaime thought at Khaji-Da in a panic. 

**Take what is being offered. I don’t understand what the problem is.**

Jaime sighed and rubbed his face.  _ I don’t think I’m comfortable just being Bart’s fuck buddy. _

**So copulate and then arrange for a date. The order is immaterial.**

_ Horny little bug, aren’t you? _

**I am merely looking out for your best interests.**

_ Bart is really hot, _ he thought more to himself than to Khaji-Da. 

Jaime was more turned on than he could ever remember being. Whether it was just Bart, or the scenario, he was out of his mind with desire. He found himself walking towards the bed. He couldn’t even blame Khaji-Da for it. Whatever reservations he had about casual sex didn’t seem as important with Khaji-Da encouraging him and Bart still naked in front of him. 

“So,” Jaime started, his mouth dry, “do you want to go on a date later?” 

Bart rolled over, looking hopeful, eyes wide. Jaime was distracted by Bart’s cock. It was bigger than he expected. Bart wasn’t hard but the way his cock lay against him framed by brown pubic hair looked indecently inviting. Bart started to stiffen as Jaime stared shamelessly.

“What about Jericho?” Bart asked. 

“It’s just coffee.”

“So giving it up is the route to your heart?” Bart managed to sound innocent even when asking such a filthy question. 

Jaime was surprised to find he could still blush. “I’m just happier to date you.”

“So come and get me.”

Then, without warning, Jaime’s suit retracted leaving him naked. Even though the Tower was always a little warm, the air felt cool on his suddenly exposed skin. He shivered and his muscles clenched as if it could protect him. Bart’s gaze sharpened and he looked greedily at Jaime’s cock. Jaime’s flush spread to down his neck. He resisted the urge to try and cover himself. He was going to have sex; it would be absurd to worry about his modesty.

_ Khaji-Da! A little warning please? _ he snarled in his head, transmuting vulnerability into anger. 

**There was an unacceptable risk that you might change your mind. Prompt action was required.**

_ No more surprises!  _

**Acknowledged.**

Conscious of Bart’s avaricious regard, Jaime finished crossing to the bed. He leaned down to kiss Bart softly and gently. Bart vibrated at the touch of his lips. Jaime tried to push Bart on his back so he could climb on top to make out properly, but Bart wriggled away to lie on his front. 

“You can be soft and romantic later,” Bart said. “I just want cock and you on top of me right now.”

"Pushy, aren't you?" Jaime climbed on the bed and straddled Bart. He sat on the back of Bart's thighs and when he leaned forward his cock rested right on Bart's ass. He couldn't help rocking his hips to enjoy the soft warmth.

"So close," Bart said. He rolled his hips and Jaime cursed.

**Initiate sexual intercourse.**

_ Shut up! _

Jaime snaked a hand down between them to guide himself into Bart. It was so easy for Jaime's cock to slide into Bart's hole. Every inch that Jaime sank into Bart was sheer bliss. He was sure how he felt knowing his cock was sinking into Kon's cum. It was too wet inside Bart to be anything else.

"Fuck, yes," Bart said. "Fuck, Jaime, that's the best."

Jaime was inclined to agree. He was already on the verge of orgasm. It felt as if the slightest movement would set him off. He focused on his breathing, did math equations, and tried not to pop off like a virgin. 

**Would you like my assistance?**

_ No! I've got this! _

"You can move," Bart said, breathless. "I want to feel you move."

"Just, give me a moment."

When he figured he wouldn’t come, Jaime pulled his hips back. Bart felt as good around cock pulling out as going in. He pulled out too far and had to spare a hand to put himself back in. Then he thrust as hard as he could. 

Bart cried out. “Fuck!”

Jaime withdrew and plunged back into Bart. It was a struggle to keep himself from just burying his cock in Bart and only moving enough to get himself off. But he figured he needed to try harder to live up to Kon. Superboy’s cock had looked bigger than Jaime’s so he was going to have to put the work in. He got several good and long thrusts in before his cock slipped out again. 

**I could improve your performance significantly.**

_ Are you trying to kill my boner? You never cared before. _ Jaime guided himself back into Bart—again—and tried to rhythm back. 

**Your mate selection was suboptimal before. My participation would not have improved the experience. I was also less integrated. I wish more of the sensations you are pursuing.**

_ Then shut up and let me fuck.  _

His silence conversation did not go unnoticed by Bart. “Khaji-Da bugging you?

He was getting pounded into the mattress and he still made puns. God, Jaime adored this boy. 

“He wants to fuck you,” Jaime said. 

**I said I could improve your performance.**

“You’re making him horny,” Jaime added, ignoring the peanut gallery. 

“With an ass like this? Of course I am.” Bart did something with his ass that made Jaime bow his head to the nape of Bart’s neck to concentrate on not collapsing from the pleasure. 

**Ask him. Please. I will increase your pleasure as well.**

Jaime twisted and leaned on his left arm so he could reach back his right to touch the scarab on his back.  _ You really want this? You aren’t just interfering like always. _

**I always desire what is best for you, Jaime Reyes, but I have a more direct interest. I will conduct a system scan later. After you let me have the Bart Allen.**

Jaime snorted a laugh and bent to kiss Bart along the neck and shoulder. “What do you say, cariño? Do you want Khaji-Da to join in?” He rocked his hips gently and hummed with pleasure. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Bart said. “I’m not sure I’m that kind of guy.” 

“You were barely done with your best friend before you invited me to climb on. I’m pretty sure you are that kind of guy.” Jaime poured every bit of fondness and affection he had for Bart into those words. He didn’t understand why Bart wanted him when he’d already had Kon but he was grateful. He couldn’t have Bart thinking he disapproved of being “that kind of guy.”

He pressed himself against Bart, not only driving his cock in all the way but covering Bart’s whole body. Their legs didn’t quite line up but otherwise they were pressed together skin-to-skin from crotch to shoulders. Jaime stretched to kiss Bart’s face and was rewarded when Bart turned to capture his mouth. The joy blossoming in Jaime’s chest dwarfed the pleasure in his cock and from everywhere he touched Bart. 

“That’s a great argument,” Bart said after he broke the kiss. Blue eyes danced with delight bare inches from Jaime’s face. “Let’s see what the bug can do.”

**And you, Jaime Reyes?**

_ Do it, cariño, make my Bart feel good.  _

Two flat tendrils emerged from the scarab and wound around Jaime’s torso. They crossed each other twice as they moved down and across his body, slipping between Bart and Jaime where their bodies met. They flattened further to be as thin as his suit. Jaime had just long enough to wonder what Khjai-Da was up to when the tendrils met again over his ass. He shuddered as the tendrils dipped into his crack and pressed again his hole. Then they darted forward and covered his balls and cock. It felt so good Jaime thought he was coming. 

**Not yet, Jaime Reyes. I have only just begun.**

For a moment, he couldn’t feel Bart around his cock, just the same feeling of his suit as before. Then, he felt Bart tight and stretched around him through the suit like his did through his gloves. Bart was so much tighter than before. He’d been so loose and welcoming but now it felt like he he could barely take Jaime’s cock. 

“Oh shit,” Bart said. “You’re fucking huge, blue.” 

It felt like it. Jaime tried to pull back and the walls of Bart’s ass dragged along his cock. Both of them moaned at the sensation. 

**Hold still, I am calibrating.**

The suit-like straps tightened as if to hold him in place. Jaime eased himself back into Bart. It felt so good. He could just stay like this forever. His whole body relaxed. Bart was so warm and soft beneath him. 

"You feel so good," Jaimed mumbled into Bart's neck.

"I'm so full," Bart groaned. "He's just filling me up."

**Calibration complete.**

There was movement around Jaime's cock. It was slick and warm and overwhelming. Pressure rippled up and down Jaime's cock. It was like getting a blowjob even while stuffing Bart full with his newly giant cock. Jaime squeezed his eyes closed. It felt too good. The suit tightened around his balls. Pleasure flooded Jaime. He collapsed on top of Bart. He gave voice to the pleasure with short sharp cries. His entire body seized up in time with what Khaji-Da was doing to his cock. 

Bart was crying out, too. Jaime could still feel him through the material of the suit. He could feel it stretching and seeking inside of Bart. He had filled Bart up, with Khaji-Da’s help, and they were making Bart feel every bit of pleasure that they could. As the sheath around using cock moulded itself to Bart, it gave Jaime more surface fo feel pleasure from. Khaji-Da wouldn’t let Jaime move but Bart writhing on their cock was all the movement he needed. Their cock. Jaime’s pleasured fogged brain hiccuped. Not just Jaime’s cock but also Khaji-Da’s cock. Their cock was making Bart cry out with how good he felt. The scarab hummed with pleasure and satisfaction in the back of Jaime’s mind. It was the realization of that intimacy and common purpose that tipped over the balance in Jaime’s brain between pleasure and completion. His cock stiffened inside of Khaji-Da. His balls tightened and became another source of stimulation as Khaji-Da caressed them. All other sensations receded as the first pulse of come came out of his cock. It felt slow, drawn out. Like Khaji-Da was measuring out each spurt of come so that Jaime had time to feel each blast of pleasure before the next. 

After the third spurt, Bart tightened down on him, screaming. Now Bart was squeezing his cock like a blissful echo of Jaime’s own orgasm. He couldn’t believe how good he felt. His mind scrabbled at the sensations that were overwhelming him, trying to feel everything. It was too much. All he could do was lie on top of Bart and marvel at how he was coming in Bart and with Bart while he was also coming in Khaji-Da. A strange feedback filled his head that told him he was also coming with Khaji-Da. His last thought before the tide of ecstasy went and took consciousness with it was that he bet the Reach hadn’t designed their scarabs to feel that. 

When the world returned, Jaime was on his side next to Bart. He was naked again, Khaji-Da must have retracted back into the scarab. He leaned over to press a kiss to the closest bit of Bart that he could reach. 

**Preliminary evaluation of sexual intercourse indicates performance was within acceptable parameters.**

_ Yes, Khaji-Da, you fucked our brains out. _

**The Bart Allen will need to be interrogated in order to gather third party metrics.**

_ I’ll ask him, _ Jaime promised and snorted. He thought he didn’t need to ask but Khaji-Da didn’t like second-hand data.

Bart rolled over. “What?” he asked. 

Jaime stole a quick kiss and said, “Khaji-Da wants to make sure you had a good time.”

**He must tell us if we were superior to the Kryptonian-human hybrid.**

Jaime wasn’t touching that with a ten-foot pole.

“It was great.” Bart smiled lazily. “Ten out of ten, would fuck Jaime and his alien body sharer again.”

“Good.” Jaime stole a longer and more intense kiss. 

**Current neurotransmitter levels indicate another attempt may be commenced in 26 minutes and 18 seconds.**

Jaime rolled onto his back and said out loud, “Not today, Khaji-Da, I want to go on a date first.”

Bart smirked at him. “With me or Jericho?” he asked with malicious innocence. 

**I am receiving a message from your phone, Jericho Wilson wants to if you are ready to go out for coffee yet.**

“Ask him if he wants to fuck Bart instead,” Jaime said. “I’m not sure I can move yet.”

“Aww, we haven’t even gone on a date and you’re giving me presents.,” Bart said and kissed him. 

**Done. He had been informed we are in Kon-El’s quarters.**

“No! Wait!” Jaime lurched up as if he could somehow interrupt the message. 

**Message from Jericho Wilson: I knew you’d fit in with the Titans, man! I’ll be right there.**

Jaime flopped back onto the bed and flung an arm over his eyes. What was even his life? What had Khaji-Da gotten him into this time?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there might be a Jericho and Bart episode. No, I don't know when but there might be.


End file.
